


Worth the Wait

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, committing to it, i guess?, nah yeah non au, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: It's been hard for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to spend time together due to their hectic schedules. Chanyeol returns home after attending a photoshoot overseas and Baekhyun is home after attending a full schedule for his next debut. Set in September of 2019ish.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> I always wondered if it was okay to write canon pieces (the worse type of fanfic tbh) late (idk I really want to write one about chanbaek in 2012 for some reason???) but here's the guinea pig. I was originally working on this in September but my life spiraled then the next thing I knew it was March. I liked the beginning, so I decided to finish it. This originally had a fight scene (I have no idea what my fixation with characters getting into fights was about--but I omitted it. We need happy smut not angsty smut--that's what my chapter fic is for).
> 
> Also, assume that they have good pipes and the water stays warm longer than 3 minutes. The shower turning cold would ruin the mood and I struggled enough.
> 
> Also Also , this was originally supposed to be a top!bbh fic (GOOD SHIT) but people don't like that for some reason and my other top!bbh fic flopped so I guess I should just stick to what works. 
> 
> Also Also Also, if the porn seems weird towards the end, I'm half asleep and for some reason, I can't form sentences but the thought of not publishing this as soon as possible gave me anxiety so here we are.

Chanyeol smiles at his phone, the light from it outlining the more prominent features of his face. The slight rumble of the pavement and loose bits of gravel from underneath the car is comfortable, even more so with the knowledge that he’s almost home to the apartment he and Baekhyun share.

“Did you decide how you’re going to spend the holiday?” Chanyeol’s manager speaks, interrupting the peaceful quiet of the mid-evening drive, the throes of summer ceasing with purples replacing the mellow blue as the sun begins to set earlier.

Chanyeol yawns, suddenly reminded how tired he is. With his profession, taking intercontinental flights is custom, and while it did get easier, he finds himself craving the comfort of his own bed. He fights another yawn, his eyes stinging, “I’m going to lay low for a couple of days then visit my parents.”

“Oh.”  
  


Chanyeol knew what the older man was hinting at: he and Baekhyun have spent time together before, their families uniting one year, but with how hectic their schedules have been lately, having a conversation—let alone one about something in the future when they can’t see past tomorrow—has been a near impossibility.

“But I don’t know, my plans might change.”

“Hm,” The older man nods, “A vacation is a vacation.” His tone is light and amiable, “I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to seeing my parents again and eating my mother’s cooking.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol drawls out, turning to face the window after checking his phone to see that Baekhyun hasn’t replied to him yet. “I feel so bad. I rarely visit my parents nowadays.”

“Global artist,” The older man chuckles out.

“I’m still a son and a brother though.” He adds internally _And a boyfriend_.

Which is another thing that plagues his mind: not spending enough time with Baekhyun. They’re both busy, the former most definitely, and stressed, the older absolutely. From their late-night facetimes, he can gather that Baekhyun will be okay considering everyone gets along, but just as Baekhyun can read him like his favorite book, he can see through Baekhyun like a wet piece of paper. Baekhyun is stressed and overworked, and with that comes him internalizing how he’s feeling to be everyone’s battery but his own. When they primarily promoted together, and the short time thereafter before each member’s schedules were the solely independent activities they’re currently, he was his battery. As things became more complicated, Baekhyun supplemented with gaming, and with that, the self-antagonization worsened. As much as he found the violate and callow Baekhyun exasperating, he would rather the smaller snap at him for turning down the thermostat than participate in impulsive diets and engage in unrealistic and sporadic schedules where sleep is just a concept and not a reality.

Baekhyun will survive, as he always has and will continue to do, but Chanyeol can’t help but be concerned. He’s the last person to cast a stone against Baekhyun’s glasshouse; however, he can’t just _watch_ Baekhyun self-destruct. As much as he hates to admit his slight emotional dependence on his boyfriend, if Baekhyun isn’t well he isn’t well.

Chanyeol’s phone lights up, his manager glancing over before returning his attention back to the road. His eyes scan the message, a smile blooming on his face. He told him that traffic is horrendous due to an accident and doesn’t think he’ll be home for another couple of hours when in reality he’s only ten minutes away. As per Baekhyun fashion, he exorbitantly whines by drawing out his syllables and prodigally including emoticons. Chanyeol types, his smile growing stronger as his lie waxes in length. A part of him felt guilty for lying to Baekhyun for his own amusement, but not only is it a light-hearted joke he knows Baekhyun would appreciate at a later date, but the notion of him returning earlier will also make their reunion that much sweeter. And a sweeter Baekhyun is a more appreciative Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol stands outside his apartment. The hallway is empty, still, and cold due to its modern design. He licks the swell of his bottom lip and sucks the top into his mouth, suddenly realizing how dry they are.

He’s eager to reconcile with Baekhyun, but they need to have a serious conversation and knowing how obstinate Baekhyun is, it won’t be easy.

He takes a deep breath, gripping the handle of the suitcase in one hand and the other hovering over the keypad. He punches in the code and unlocks the door, the chime letting him know that the door is open rings in his ears. From the threshold, he can see the kitchen light and the main room light is on. The wheels of his suitcase ride clumsily over the hump of the door frame and the click of the door falling back into place is more vociferous than he remembered.

There’s a small “Chanyeollie?” and Chanyeol can’t help the smile that spreads across his face and the heat that rises from the base of his neck. He outwardly grins when he sees Baekhyun’s top half peering from the corner that hides the kitchen, holding a half-eaten banana and wearing one of his t-shirts.

“Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol walks toward Baekhyun, his suitcase forgotten behind him. 

Baekhyun lightly jogs to him, his smile growing by the second. His eyes sparkle and his face brightens, almost masking the dark circles around his eyes and the paleness of his skin. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Chanyeol chuckles into the kiss, appreciating the scent of banana on Baekhyun’s breath. They part only to come back together again and again with a smack.

In-between kisses Baekhyun whispers, “I thought you were stuck in traffic?”

“We found a detour,” Chanyeol replies, his mouth twitching as he tries to hide his smile, one that told that his plan worked.

Baekhyun embraces Chanyeol, his arms dropping below his armpits to hold his midsection. He lays his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and squeezes his arms, pulling them closer. He breathes, his voice soft and wanting, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Baekhyunnie.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and basks in the warmth of Baekhyun’s body against his, their breathing falling in tandem. Suddenly, Baekhyun lifts his head so they could make eye contact. Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s eyes dart to different parts of his face almost as if he was committing it to memory or going through a mental checklist.

“How long has it been since we were able to hold each other like this?” There’s mirth in Baekhyun’s voice, but Chanyeol can sense the sadness that hides beneath the surface.

“Too long—stop debuting.”

Baekhyun giggles, “I have to make money somehow. This isn’t forever.”

Chanyeol’s smile fades as he holds Baekhyun tighter. He wanted to rebuke Baekhyun’s statement because as long as they were together, everything would be alright—but Baekhyun did have a point. They’re still popular, but it’s nothing like it was a few years ago. This could be because of their lack of group promotions rather than people losing interest in them, but if it was the former, them losing popularity was going to happen sooner or later. They’re almost 30, it’s time to start thinking of the future.

“We have enough money to last us a while.”

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side and whispers, “That’s not what I meant—” His inflection switches into a teasing one, Chanyeol being able to hear the grin in his voice, “but we can revisit this conversation later, now—” He slides his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders, pushing him down so the height difference isn’t as extreme. His eyes flicker between Chanyeol’s eyes and mouth, “I want to get reacquainted.”

Baekhyun pushes forward, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. At first, Chanyeol didn’t kiss him back. He’s not keen about having the conversation at this moment, but he knows it’s better they have it sooner rather than later—but like Baekhyun, he misses his boyfriend and making out is the more desirable option. He angles his head and follows the rhythm Baekhyun set which pulls a moan from the latter. At the introduction of tongue, Baekhyun drops his banana, it making a dull _thunk_ on the wood floor, and laces his arms behind Chanyeol’s neck, holding him there. Chanyeol backs Baekhyun into the nearest wall. He squeezes Baekhyun’s hips and grinds himself against his thigh. Baekhyun moans throatily, breaking the kiss, as he humps Chanyeol’s thigh that’s situated between his parted legs. He leans his head against the wall and bites his lip. Chanyeol pants at the display, his groin growing hotter and tighter.

“Baekhyunie—”

“I wanna fuck,” Baekhyun rasps, his face red, lips swollen, and eyes lost.

A shiver runs down Chanyeol’s spine at Baekhyun’s outburst. He may be cute in the oversized tee and sweats, making him look smaller than he actually is, but Baekhyun has a filthy mouth.

Despite how much Chanyeol wants to take Baekhyun up on his offer, he’s so run down and very visibly exhausted. The hard-on poking his inner thigh silences any qualms he had about Baekhyun forcing himself into them having sex since it’s logically the best decision given this may be their only opportunity for a while; however, he couldn’t do that to Baekhyun no matter how badly he wanted it.

“I need to shower first,” Chanyeol grunts, his hands on Baekhyun’s hips still in an attempt to cut off the growing sexual frustration between them.

“I could join you in that shower.” Baekhyun peers up at Chanyeol, his eyes darker than before.

Chanyeol’s mouth opens then closes, unsure how he should go about this. “A-are you sure you’re up to it?”

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol an incredulous look, “I wouldn’t have proposed it if I wasn’t sure I could go through it with,” His eyelids fall to half-mast, “Unless…” His smile returns except what it lacks in its previous ingenuousness it makes up in deviousness, “I have vocal lessons and dance practice tomorrow, we can’t get _too_ crazy.”

Chanyeol looks away, “Um.”

“I’m sturdier than I look.”

“I know, it’s just…I’m—I think—we don’t have to have sex.”

Chanyeol focuses on the banana discarded on the floor. He notes the brown spots on the skin of the banana and the teeth indentations in the yellow flesh of the fruit.

“But I want to and you want to?”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol purses his lips, “You’ve been overworking yourself lately, so I don’t want to tire you out—”

Baekhyun’s hands slide up to Chanyeol’s jaw and turns his head so they can make eye contact. He smiles up at him but Chanyeol can see how worn he is from stress, not eating properly, and getting insufficient sleep.

“I’ll tell you if I’m feeling overwhelmed. I appreciate your concern, but I don’t want to do this because I think this is something you would want. I need this too.”

Chanyeol’s face softens and his lips flatten in a slight frown. Despite trying to protect Baekhyun, and putting his interests before his, Baekhyun is still the one comforting him. He has never experienced more love for another person yet felt so pathetic as an individual as he does now.

“Okay? So, what about that shower?” Baekhyun continues.

Chanyeol nods, shy.

Baekhyun kisses him and mutters against his lips, “I love you.”

* * *

The roar of the shower poorly mutes Baekhyun’s whimpers as Chanyeol sucks love bites into the curve of his neck. Chanyeol has Baekhyun cornered on the opposite side of the showerhead, shielding him from the spray.

“Chanyeollie…” Baekhyun sighs, he arches his back and tips his head backward. He grips Chanyeol’s biceps, “hurts.”

Chanyeol licks his last love bite, pulling a shiver from Baekhyun and switches places with him.

The room is humid, the fog placing them in their own bubble.

Chanyeol sits on his knees and stares up at the older, his mouth parted and salivating. Baekhyun licks his lips and rests his hand on the far glass wall behind Chanyeol. He looks down at him, his breath heavy and his skin pink from the heat of the shower. Chanyeol seizes Baekhyun’s dick, noting how hard it is. Baekhyun keens, his eyes falling shut when Chanyeol strokes once.

“Sensitive?”

“I-I haven’t had much time to…” He falls short and a moan interrupts his train of thought as Chanyeol engulfs as much as he could into his mouth. “So s-so good…Chanyeollie—ah,” Baekhyun exhales shakily, his tone rising in pitch.

Chanyeol bobs against Baekhyun with more vigor pulling louder and more desperate moans from him. He closes his eyes, debauched at the weight and heat of Baekhyun’s dick in mouth. His hand strokes the base in time of his mouth stretching up and down Baekhyun’s length. A wanton moan escapes Chanyeol at the introduction of Baekhyun’s hand on his scalp. It guides Chanyeol’s head faster and further on his dick, his pubic hair tickling his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He moans at the bitter taste in his mouth, prompting Baekhyun’s pants to increase in volume and his hips to push against Chanyeol’s lips. His free hand drifts from Baekhyun’s thigh to the erection between his legs. He strokes it leisurely as his focus is getting Baekhyun off.

“I…I’m going to cum,” Baekhyun warns.

Chanyeol hums and sucks harder, grunting into the blow job.

With an ascending gasp, Baekhyun cums. He doubles over and he fucks Chanyeol’s mouth as he rides out his orgasm.

Chanyeol swallows load after bitter load until Baekhyun is pushing him away with a huff. Baekhyun slides to his knees and leans against the glass wall of the shower breathing heavily, eyes closed. Without Baekhyun standing in the way of the showerhead, Chanyeol is once again soaked by the heavy spray.

“Good?” Chanyeol rasps.

Baekhyun nods, “Hmm.”

“Are you ready to get out?”

“No,” Baekhyun opens his eyes slowly, the aftermath of his orgasm still affecting him if his twitching limbs weren’t an indication, “you.”  
  


As much as Chanyeol loved the idea of not having to take care of himself, he wasn’t going to hold Baekhyun responsible for his problem, especially with how he looks two minutes away from passing out.

“I’ll be okay—”

“But I won’t be. Stand up.”

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun at the corner of the shower, waiting—hoping that the older backs down for his own good, until Baekhyun’s gaze hardens. He stands in defeat and follows Baekhyun’s command to stand in front of him.

Baekhyun states plainly, “I’m going to suck your cock. I’m tired, but I’ll always take care of you.”

Chanyeol’s face warms at Baekhyun’s choice of words. One, he not being able to remember the last time Baekhyun gave him a blow job; and two, the notion that Baekhyun will always be with him. He didn’t want to act overly excited because morally they should have just gone to bed and cuddled for an hour until Baekhyun passed out—it was wrong and selfish of him to want _this_ as badly as he did and allow Baekhyun to have his way with him knowing it wasn’t in his best interest, but he couldn’t tell Baekhyun no (unless he truly didn’t want to do it).

He swallows a gasp as he feels Baekhyun’s warm mouth on the tip of his dick, and he grabs the side of Baekhyun’s head when the older’s mouth slides halfway down his dick, forcing him to take more.

Baekhyun pulls off with a cough and licks his lips, “Slow down.”

Chanyeol grimaces at his own eagerness and nods. He thighs flex when Baekhyun’s warm, wet, _tight_ mouth slides against him again. It was so good—too good. He knew he shouldn’t ask for more, but his body didn’t have a concept of that. All he knew is his hand for the past couple of months—if he had time. His body wanted to fuck.

He looks down and moans at the sight of Baekhyun’s eyes closed, hair wet, and his lips stretching over his girth. One of Baekhyun’s slender hands strokes the base while the other rests on the floor of the shower. His cheeks and lips are red, and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. He opens his eyes, his irises dark and watery. He moans as they make eye contact, his rhythm slowing in the process.

Baekhyun pulls off, a trail of saliva dripping down the swell of his bottom lip and connecting to the head of Chanyeol’s dick. He moans, “Wait.” He closes his eyes and breathes shakily.

Chanyeol frowns, worried that Baekhyun hit his breaking point and he’ll have to finish himself off alone despite getting so far. To his surprise, Baekhyun stands and turns around.

“My thighs,” He lifts his head over his shoulder, voice hoarse, “Fuck my thighs.”

Chanyeol is still in disbelief at the rapid turn of events but grips himself and leads it between Baekhyun’s parted thighs, shaft sliding under Baekhyun’s ball sack. He slides forward until his chest meets Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun shudders at the action, his hand gripping Chanyeol’s hip.

“You’re hard again?”

“Move.”

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hips for leverage and he urges Baekhyun to balance himself by placing his hand against the shower wall. He thrusts forward, the plush of Baekhyun’s thighs and the constant spray of the shower making the slide smoother and more pleasurable. He quickly builds a rough tempo, his body aching to reach completion. He pants into Baekhyun’s ear, eventually graduating into moans when Baekhyun pushes his legs together and slides forward, changing the angle from 180 degrees to 120.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun cries out, the hand that was positioned on Chanyeol’s hip moving to the glass wall in front of him to steady himself, “touch me.”

Chanyeol grunts and jerks Baekhyun off, a whine and a curse falling from the latter’s mouth.

“Your thighs feel so good, baby,” Chanyeol sighs. His head falls backward in bliss as his thrusts increase in frequency.

The smack of Chanyeol’s lower stomach against Baekhyun’s jiggling butt cheeks compete with the roar of the showerhead. Baekhyun’s growing _ahs_ and pants of _Chanyeollie_ rise in pitch, spurring the tightening in Chanyeol’s groin. He’s close, the waves of his orgasm licking him briefly. Warmth spreads throughout his body and small shots of pleasure ride up his spine, giving him a taste of what is to come.

“Baekhyunnie, I’m so close.”  
  


“Yeah?” Baekhyun moans airily.

Baekhyun contracts his thighs and Chanyeol cums with a gasp. His thrusts increase and he spurts on the shower wall and between Baekhyun’s thighs, making the slide even smoother. He exhales shakily once the rush of pleasure that ran through his veins turns into a rumble that resides beneath his skin. His hips slow and holds Baekhyun’s midsection, interlacing his fingers.

Baekhyun breathes harshly and is slumped against the shower wall, his body twitching in the aftermath of his second orgasm. He moans softly, “Fuck.”

“Was it good?”

Baekhyun nods and turns around in Chanyeol’s hold. They slide to the floor, Baekhyun’s legs resting over Chanyeol’s thighs, “Almost worth of the wait.” His eyes are swollen and droop to half-mast. He kisses Chanyeol slowly and with intent. He pauses against Chanyeol’s lips, “Now I’m ready for bed.”


End file.
